Air Terjun Awet Muda
by istar fantasy
Summary: kali ini Hilda dan para Asgard Warrior berkunjung ke Sanctuary... alasannya sih buat ngebahas urusan antar Negara... tapi sepertinya Hilda lebih tertarik tuk mencari tahu resep rahasia kecantikan para wanita disana.


**AIR TERJUN AWET MUDA**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURU****MADA… **

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

_Istar: "Atas permintaan para Asgardian… aku membuat Fic dimana Hilda dan Freya jadi tokoh utamanya…!"_

_Alberich: "Mantap….!"_

_Asgardian lain: "Ayo kita saksikan….!"_

_Saint+Specter+Marina: "Geser dikit dong… kita juga mo ikut nonton ni…!" (berdesakan kaya dikereta api)_

_...  
_

Hari ini Sanctuary kedatangan tamu penting mereka adalah Hilda bersama para Asgard Warrior dan tak lupa Freya yang selalu ikut kemanapun mereka pergi.

Mereka datang tuk melakukan kunjungan persahabatan seusai melakukan upacara penyambutan secara sederhana dengan menampilkan Reog Ponorogo.(?)

Hilda dan Athena melakukan pertemuan yang membahas masalah-masalah diNegri masing-masing.

Diruang pertemuan.

Athena: "Hilda… kamu beruntung banget diAsgard suhunya gak panas… disini panas banget… sedikit-sedikit harus pake Lotions…!"  
Hilda: "Ah… gak…. Justru karena suhunya dingin kulit jadi mudah bersisik… ditambah lagi alat make up minim…!"

Athena: "Kalo gitu sama aja ya…!"

Hilda: "Ya… gitu dech…!"

Athena: "Tapi aku pinya ramuan baru ni…. Lulur lumpur Lapindo yang lagi popular dikalangan artis Korea…!"

Hilda: "Wah… musti dicoba tu… Kalau aku cuman punya ini (nunjukin sebotol besar)…. Lulur salju alami…!"

Istar: "Ini… apanya yang urusan Negara…?" (swetdrop)

Sementara itu Dikuil Taurus tampak Thor dan Aldebaran lagi nonton siaran ulang pertandingan sepak bola EURO soalnya semalam mereka gak sempat nonton gara-gara ketiduran.

Dikuil Gemini, sedang diadakan pertandingan games ps angry bird antara sikembar Sanctuary, Saga dan Kanon vs kembar Asgard, Sid dan Bud.

Dikuil Virgo Shaka lagi meditasi diiringi lantunan music Mime.

Dikuil Aquarius, Alberick sama Camus dan Deathmask lagi lomba bikin patung dengan bahan dasar sesuai selera masing-masing.(?)

Freya sedang belajar memasak dari Shura dikuil Capricorn.

Dikuil Pisces tampak Siegfried dan Hagen yang sebenarnya ingin belajar cara bercocok tanam pada Aphrodite namun pada akhirnya malah jadi pekerja rodi yang harus ngurusin seluruh kebun mawar Aphrodite.

Sementara Fenrir dan serigala-serigalanya lagi asik main kucing-kucingan.. eh… serigala-serigalaan dengan para Bronzies.

Seusai mengadakan pertemuan. Hilda jalan-jalan sebentar.

Perhatiannya sontak tertuju pada sekumpulan Female Saint yang lagi buka topeng mereka lalu pake masker kemuka mereka.

"Itu apa…?" tanya Hilda penasaran.

"Eh… anda nona Hilda kan…? Ini Masker bengkoang….!" Jawab Jun.

"Untuk apa kalian pake itu….!" Tanya Hilda lagi yang makin penasaran.

"Untuk merawat kulit wajah tentunya… biarpun kita selalu pake topeng…. Tapi kita juga tetep pengen punya wajah cantik….!" Jawab Shaina yang lagi saling oles masker dengan Geist.

"O…iya Bengkoang ini kalian dapat dari mana…?" Tanya Hilda lagi yang makin tertarik.

"Dari Dohko… dia tinggal digunung Rozan disana banyak bengkoang loh…!" jawab Marin sambil bercermin dan meratakan maskernya.

Hilda lalu pergi ke gunung Rozan secara diam-diam bersama Freya. soalnya dia merasa malu kalo harus ngajak para Asgardian cuman buat nyari bengkoang.

Sesampainya Hilda dan Freya langsung mencari tanaman bengkoang dengan petunjuk yang sempat diberikan para Female Saint.

Lalu pandangan mereka teralihkan kearah air terjun.

Disana tampak sesosok kakek-kakek tua yang lagi memancing.

"Loh… sapa tu kakek…?" Tanya Freya.

"Kenapa mancing disini…? Hilda ikut bertanya-tanya.

Mereka berdua jadi memperhatikan sikakek.

Tidak lama tampak salah satu alat pancing si kakek jatuh ke air, mungkin ketarik ikan.

Sikakek tidak tinggal diam, dia lalu menceburkan diri kesungai.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Kak… sikakek yang tadi koq lama banget gak muncul lagi…?" kata Freya cemas.

"Jangan-jangan tenggelam….?" Hilda ikutan panic.

Belum selangkah mereka bergerak untuk menolong siKakek, tampak riak air.

Lalu munculah sosok pemuda berusia 18 tahunan dari dalam sungai sambil membawa kail pancing sikakek yang tadi tenggelam.

Freya: "Wah…. Hebat….!" (Kaget)

Hilda: "Wah… luar biasa….!" (kaget)

Istar: "Wah… keren….!" (terpesona)

Aiolos: "Ehemmm…..!" (narik Author kembali kedepan kompi)

Hilda dan Freya tampak terkesima melihat keajaiban depan mereka.

"Freya… ternyata ini Air terjun ajaib…!" kata Hilda yang berbunga-bunga.

"Wah… bisa bikin muda kembali….!" Freya ikut berbahagia.

Tanpa berpikir panjang kedua kakak beradik ini langsung menceburkan diri kesungai.

Malam harinya.

"…Hatzhhhhiiiiiiiiwwww...!"

"Aduh… Hilda-sama… Freya-sama…. Kenapa kalian mandi disungai saat cuaca gak menentu kaya gini… pake baju lagi….!" Kata Siegfried yang lagi ngompres Hilda yang demam tinggi.

"Iya… coba gak pake…. Gua pasti bela-belain kesana…..!" kata Alberich yang langsung ditonjok Hagen yang lagi ngerawat Freya hingga mukanya Alberich bonyok, matanya biru lebam, hudungnya mancung kedalam dan 3/4 giginya tanggal.

Lalu Alberich pun jatuh terkulai lemas dengan gaya jatuh indah (?) didekat kaki Fenrir.

Fenrir (dalam hati): "Apa ini yang disebut orang-orang sebagai tampang cowok serigala itu…? sama sekali gak mirip serigala…! lebih keren juga para serigala…! hidup serigala….!" (ngebandingin tampang Alberich dengan serigala miliknya)

"Lain kali fikir dulu sebelum nyebur…" kata Hagen yang lagi balut tangannya yang ikut bengkak setelah dipake mukul Alberich.

"Masuk anginkan jadinya…." sambung Siegfried yang nerima seabrek obat dari sikembar yang baru pulang beli obat dari Apotik.

Soalnya persediaan obat deman di Sanctuary dah lama habis

Sieg Fried lalu ngasi Obat-obatan yang ekstra banyak itu sama Hilda dan Freya.

Sieg Fried: "Ni... mereka gak bakalan Over dosis ni makan obat sebanyak ini...?"

Alberich: "Tenang gak bakalan apa-apa koq...!"

Sieg Fried: "Kalo lu yang ngomong... Gua malah makin gak yakin...!"

Bud: "Tenang gua sama Sid dah mastiin dulu kedokter koq...!" (diatas kepalanya muncul poto DeathMask lagi pake baju dokter)

Sieg Fried (swetdrop): "Makin Bahaya tu...!" (Liat ke gambaran dokter yang tampil diatas kepala Bud)

Akhirnya Hilda dan Freya meminum obat itu.

Masalah Over, End atau lainnya tu urusan entar.

"So... sebenernya apa alasan Hilda-sama dan Freya-sama nyebur...?" Tanya Hagen sambil menyudorkan microphone kemulut Hilda kaya wartawan yang lagi wawancara.

"Habis….! Kita pikir itu air terjun yang bikin awet muda….!" Kata Hilda sambil meringis.

"?" (Bingung)

"Habis…. ada kakek-kakek yang nyebur kesana… baliknya lagi… jadi remaja… Hatchiiiwwww…!" Freya ngejelasin sampe bersin.

"Yah…! itu si Dohko… Saint Libra… dia emang punya dua wujud… tua ama muda…!" kata Mime yang tau soal Dohko dari Shaka.

Hilda dan Freya tampak sangat malu lalu segera menyembunyikan muka mereka kedalam selimut.

_**The end**_

**Behind the scane**

Hilda (ngamuk): "Awaaaaaaaaaaas….kaliaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn…!" (ngejar para Asgard Warrior sambil ngacungin pedang Odin)

Asgard Warrior: "Kyaaaaaaaaaa….. Maaaaaaaf Hilda-Samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..!" (nyesel)

Istar: "Sekian Fanfic One-Shot kali ini…. Semoga menghibur….!"

Dohko: "Reviewnya aku tunggu….!"

Shaka: "FB sama Twittnya juga…..!"

Alberich (kePD-an): "Surat cinta dari para Fans ku juga… aku tunggu….!" (*Plakkk…. Dipukul pake wajan)

Aiolos: "Kalau jelek… tolong jangan ditertawakan ya….!"

Aiolia (swetdrop): "Kakak…. Justru lebih bagus kalo yang baca tertawa… Genre Fic ini kan emang Humor comedy….!"

Aiolos: "…hehee…lupa...!" (malu)

Seiya: "Tulalit… pantas mati muda….!" (langsung dicekik Aiolos)

Sorento: "Specternya mana…?"

Tenma: "Entar…. ini dulu… Specter gak One shot jadi belakangan…!"

Istar (kegencet): "Hey… kenapa kalian pada ngumpul disini sih….?"

Semua: "Mo… nginep di rumah kamu….!"

Istar: "Pergi sanaaaaaaaa….!"(nendang semua keluar rumah)


End file.
